The known device is made in the form of a cigarette (US 2004003820). Known device comprises a cylindrical chamber with a scratch-releasable flavor-coated insert with definite aromatic substance, resembling a smoking pipe aroma. A movable brush is placed inside of the chamber, bristles whereto stimulate aroma emission while scratching the insert.
A shortcoming of the known device is poor smoking simulation and unhandliness. It is necessary to constantly move the brush inside of the chamber to get the aroma of burning tobacco, while the outlet of the brush knob is made through the filter, and is placed inside of a “smoker's” mouth. Besides, a user inhales aroma of burning tobacco only, while for the full smoking simulation it is essential to provide at least minimum introduction of nicotine into organism, the lack of which can cause definite psychological and/or physiological discomfort.
There is a known smoking device made in the form of a plastic mouthpiece, connected to a cylindrical body, through which the user can inhale the air (RU 2067876). There is a cavity inside of the body made to arrange a sealed capsule (cartridge), comprising a porous polymer material, saturated with a nicotine-containing substance. As such, may be used fluid nicotine or a mix of nicotine, menthol and ethanol. The body is equipped with elements for opening of the capsule.
A shortcoming of known device is poor smoking simulation. In particular, light and sound effects accompanying smoking are lacking.
A smoking simulation device (U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,470) is made in the form of a cigarette, i.e. has a hollow cylindrical body, in one end a filter is placed, and in the other, there is an electric lamp, connected to a power supply, arranged inside of the body. In front of the filter various aromatic mixes are placed, through which comes the air inhaled by the user. Besides, inside of the body there are magnets, an electrically conducting plate and an integrated module for sound simulation (background music) of “smoking”.
A shortcoming of the known device is that it does not allow smoking simulation with a pipe, as it is known that smokers are divided into categories that use for smoking: a) Russian-style cigarettes without a filter (a papirósa), b) cigars, c) cigarettes, d) smoking pipes. So, the known technical solution which simulates smoking very closely cannot satisfy the smokers accustomed to using a pipe for smoking.
The claimed invention is designated for true simulation of smoking based on using a pipe by a smoker.